herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ms. Pencil Neck (Animalimo)
Ms. Pencil Neck, or know simply as Ms. P, is one of the deuteragonists of the animated comic book series, Animalimo. She is a close friend with Jeff and BEN, the caretaker of Sally William, and a Proxy tutor under the teachings of Slenderman. She was born with an abnormally long neck and escaped from a traveling freak show as a child. Slenderman eventually found her, killed the circus leaders, and indoctrinated her into Proxyism. She hates being judged for how she looks and is not afraid to remodel someone's face for teasing her. Personality Ms. P is defined by her love for high society, magic, and wealthy tastes. She enjoys her wealth and takes pride in being a student of the legendary Slenderman. Most likely due to being raised by him, she is just as snobbish as Slenderman, and is rather rude to others and is something of an elitist. She is inarguably the most sophisticated, rational, and smart of all the Proxies, including Masky. Due to this, the other more rowdy Proxies consider her a bore to be around, especially Jeff. In some instances, Ms. P can be incredibly strict around the Proxies, including constantly telling Jeff and BEN to stop swearing, chastising them for their chaotic behavior, and forcing them to partake in her hobbies, such as bird-watching, potion mixing, and going to scope out art at art galleries. Due to this, Ms. P and the Proxies' interactions are more like a mother and her children. Ms. P has told Jeff he can only have one candy bar at the supermarket, yelled at BEN and Sally to get back and clean up the Silly String they spilled, and sets bedtimes for each Proxy. Comickit even at one point called her "the mom friend". She acts aristocratic and higher-than-life. It's mainly not to sound as crazy and psychotic as the other Proxies. For example, when Jeff does something to usurp her from a position of authority, such as running for schoolboard president, she later shows up to watch the results of his antics, stating it's only because she wants to watch him fail and see the people publicly destroy him (only to completely lose her cool in public when this failed). Notably, this was lampshaded when the Proxies appear on "Show Some Skin" and Ms. P gets the caption "probably more of a bitch than she lets on". At her absolute worst, Ms. P is manipulative, egomaniac, homicidal, and narcissistic. She is also not afraid to kill anything, including innocent children, entire families, and small animals for her own reasons. She also is okay with rape, murder, torture, theft, vandalism, and war crimes as long as it's for her own personal gain. She is also very hypocritical, as she calls out Jeff for his crimes and yet commits crimes of her own. She also is very self-conscious about her appearance, but has no issue calling out others on their appearance, such as saying the Unwanted House Guest smells like a rotting corpse, and making fun of Jane the Killer's disfigured face. Her manipulative and evil nature is comparably worse than even Jeff's, because although Jeff dwells on the edge of being a complete sociopath, he is obviously too stupid and insane to know any better and can never really grasp any Aesops that are thrown his way for long (although he does have his moments of being genuinely heroic), but Ms. P obviously knows better and yet acts meanly in more insidious ways. Ms. P has an underlying hatred of men, such as calling them "teases" and "ruffians", and it's even implied she hated President Bush to begin with simply because he was a men. In an interesting conversation found on the interview tapes in Slenderman's office, Slenderman comes to the conclusion that Ms. P despises men because her father abandoned her to a traveling circus, and this is the reason that she can't come to trust Jeff, BEN, or Slenderman himself. Still, she likes Jeff and seeks his approval, even if his chaotic deposition causes her no small amount of grief. She also has shades of being a masochist, as shown when Jeff accidentally shoots her in the arm, she giddily tells him to stick his finger in the hole and twist it. Also, in one moment where Jeff slapped her in the face, she crawls away giggling. Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Ms. P does indeed care greatly about the people she is attached to, as prominently displayed when she is put in charge of three children. Initially having little or no patience with Xanthar, Talking Timmy, and Johnny, Ms. P grows to love (or at least, enjoy) them, risking her own life to protect them from being kidnapped and potentially killed by X, even calling them her kids. She also comes to regard Slenderman and the Proxies her closest friends and family. She is also very motherly and considerate towards Sally, with Sally being the only person Ms. P is constantly not rude to. When Zalgo's Second Coming finally came, she wanted nothing more than to protect all of the Proxies and her other allies, showing she truly cares about her friends and their interests. She also broke down in tears when she was forced to kill Slenderman to prevent him from being absorbed by Zalgo and could barely follow through with it despite him begging her to do it. She was also shown to be utterly disgusted by X, Zalgo, and Laughing Jack. She considers all three of them to be "monsters", saying that while she herself has committed evil deeds, she is openly critical of them for causing "unnecessary pain and misery" upon others. Overall, Ms. P is not completely cold-hearted, merely introverted, caring deeply about those close to her. While Ms. P seems to not care one bit about their hobbies and personalities, she does show her friends that she does care about them and values their friendship when it matters most. After the Bleeder's defeat and her ascension to Slenderman's Proxy and taking his place as Proxy Operator, Ms. P's personality seems to change for the better, as she grows to be less pessimistic and less anti-social. However, she still despises her new student's corny jokes and enjoys reading in solitude, implying that her personality was not too significantly affected by her semi-demonic origin. Powers and Abilities Gallery Trivia *Just like Jeff and BEN, Ms. P is in her early 20s. *Ms. P utterly despises Bigmouth and thinks he is an abomination. *It is heavily implied multiple times has Ms. P has romantic feelings towards Jeff, but despite this the two remained platonic friends throughout the series. *Ms. P takes yoga classes. *Comickit believes that Ms. P's spirit animal would be a raven. Category:Animalimo Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Book Heroes